


Birkenstocks

by Batik



Series: The 221bees [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/pseuds/Batik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birkenstocks

“Where’s his office mate, the man who sits at the other desk?” Sherlock asked the man blocking the door.

“He’s down the hall,” Lestrade replied, looking over his shoulder to confirm where Anderson was in proximity to Sherlock.

“Get him. Now.”

Lestrade turned to tell Donovan to fetch the investment broker as John tossed Sherlock a silent rebuke for Sherlock’s tone of voice. Sherlock merely quirked an eyebrow and took one more look at the body before straightening and turning toward Lestrade.

The office mate had just arrived outside the office, and the space’s contemporary glass walls gave Sherlock an unobstructed view, from the man’s tailored suit to his pricey dress shoes.

“We’re done here, John,” Sherlock said. “Lestrade, you can make an arrest as soon as I confirm one thing. Meanwhile, don’t let that man out of your sight.”

An hour later, the broker was in custody after Sherlock verified his access to the herbal substance that had been the murder weapon.

“Clue me in,” John said as they headed home. “How’d you know he had a farm outside the city and grew ‘specialty crops’?” How’d you get ‘homicidal hippie herbalist’ from a businessman in an expensive suit?”

“His shoes, John.” Sherlock said. 

“What about them?” John said. “They were black leather dress shoes.”

“Yes, John. They also were Birkenstocks.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I post something to AO3 and my comments end up being spam for a Birkenstock sale. Because someone somewhere thought people who like to read fanfic about posh British men and the doctors who love them (platonically or otherwise) are really just looking for a good shoe sale.
> 
> Birkenstocks have a reputation in the U.S. as being something of a hippie shoe, though my research (yes I did research) showed me several Birkie styles that aren't at all hippie-ish, including the broker's Kensington. I imagine Sherlock's additional research turned up several pairs of Birkie sandals and clogs in the broker's closet, and that many of them had traces of soil/herbs found only in a particular region of the English countryside.
> 
> To recap: I have nothing against Birkenstocks. (Molly probably owns a few pair.) I do, however, have something against Birkenstock spam in my comments. Still, when the Internet gives you spam, borrow some eggs and make an omelet!


End file.
